Titan Wars
by National Crime Syndicate
Summary: Terra is revived by a scentist, no details in the story. The bounty hunters from 'The Real Deal' are paid to capture the Teen Titans. What will happen now? Who will survive in this Titan War? Rated M for references to violence and harsh language. Flames a
1. The Beginning

Ch. 1 – The Beginning

All of the Titans were celebrating the return of their fallen comrad, Tara Markov a.k.a. Terra. After she was turned to stone, the titans contacted a scentist to try to bring her back. And after half a year of work, he got to reverse the effect. Terra retuned to the Titans Tower, and was once again accepted in the team. That entire day, the partied and partied, without knowing the challenge, and with it the danger, to come.

In a normal neighbourhood, the was a normal house. Inside the normal house, there lived not-so-normal people. They were bounty hunters. And not any bounty hunters, for they had special powers. They were named Erica, who had telekinetic powers, Tony 'Cold', who had cryokinetic powers, John, who had biokinetic powers, Jessica, who had pyrokinetic powers, Steven, who had photokinetic powers, and Sarah, who had aerokinetic powers. They received phone calls to capture/injure/kill people. They would charge 1 grand for every person they capture/injure/kill. But one day…

The phone rang at the 'Real Deal' HQ.

'Hello?' said John, answering the phone.

'Yes, am I talking to the "Real Deal" HQ?'

'Yes, what does our client want?'

'I want you and your team to capture the Teen Titans, and send them to this adress-'

'The Teen Titans? Are you crazy? Who are you, anyway?'

'That is irrelevant. Do you accept the job?'

'Hahaha, you think that we'll capture the Titans only for 5 grand? It'll cost you more than that!'

'How much do you want, then?'

'At least 500 grand.'

'Then it is done. Bring them to me.'

'Send the money first.'

'Fine, then. But as soon as you get it, get working.' And the stranger ended the conversation.

' Real Deal Members, REPORT!' yelled out John. The team came in the living room.

'We've got ourselves a job. It'll be tough, but we'll get 500 grand for them.'

'Wow. Who are they, for such a price?' asked an excited Tony.

'The Teen Titans, from Jump City.'

'Holy crap. No wonder. Well, let's discuss our guys.'

'Not the Teen Titans! Not Robin!' yelled out Sarah and Jessica. 'We love Robin!'

'Tough. It's done. As soon as we get the money, we'll get them.' Said a serious John.

'Whatever. I'll take care of Raven, the goth weakling.' said Erica, unworried.

'Hahahaha. I'll take on Beast Boy, the team's clown.' said Steve.

'I'll take care of Starfire. Better her than my Robin.' said Jessica

'I'll challenge Terra. She's got no chance against me.' said Sarah.

'I'll get rid of Cyborg, ohh that sonofabitch.' said an angry Tony 'Cold'

'Then that means I'll have to get Robin. Let's start training!'

A week passed, and the money came in. They hid it, and their assult on the Titans would begin.


	2. First Blood

Oh, well. No reviews yet, but this story _will _be finished. Ohhh man!

Behold chapter 2 from 'Titan Wars'!

Ch 2 – First Blood

It was 3:00 a.m. at Jump City, and 'The Real Deal' was getting ready to strike. They had gotten on the island where the Tower was by boat, very quietly and slowly. They were all dressed up in a black uniform, used for night attacks. John was the only one that actually had brought weapons. He brought his two Uzi 9 mm. , his katana and wakizashi, his stick and a knife. Steve had brought his laptop to make the security at Titans Towers shut down.

'Hurry up with that, man.' whispered John.

'Why don't _you _try it then? Oh, wait! You don't know shit about computers.' answered Steve in a whisper. After about 5 minutes, Steve was done.

'Now I trust you all remember how to speak in our missions, and our Agent names. Do you remember?' asked John.

'Yes.' they all answered in a whisper.

'Okay. Does everybody know their target and objective? Well, I'll say it anyway. The objective of this mission is to injure the Titans, and then give them in to a specific address. Our client said that we should injure them so it's easier for us. We can return them dead, but it would be better if they were alive. Everybody here knows who their guy is. Now, let's get going.' said John.

The Real Deal Squadron entered the Tower. It was completely dark inside there. They all entered their target's room. John entered Robin's room first, and he took his knife, and cut Robin's stomach. Robin gave out a yell, and the Titans woke up momentarily.

'Agent S speaking. Situation: TARFU.' reported Sarah through her intercom.

'Roger.' reported the rest.

'Who are you?' asked the innocent Starfire. Without giving a response, Jessica launched fireballs at Starfire. Star reacted, and evaded the attack.

It wasn't the same with the rest. The battle just started from the second they got up. Steve made a 'Mask of Darkness' on Beast Boy, which made him black out. Helpless, BB just began to throw punches at the air. Steve threw a punch to the green teen's face, and he fell. BB began receiving kicks to the ribs. The only thing he could do now was yell and feel the pain.

Terra could just punch her opponent, since there were no earth-made objects. But Sarah was able to use her powers, so she threw Terra against the wall with her wind abilities, and started to punch her in the stomach.

Cyborg was a bit luckier, since he could use his sonic blaster, but even that was useless against Tony 'Cold'. All of a sudden Cyborg hesitated, and just stared at his enemy, who was standing still.

'It's getting quite cold, don't you think, Cyborg?' said the cruel bounty hunter.HE began to use his powers to make Cy's body temperature lower to incredible levels. Cyborg surrendered and fell. He was breathing vapor. Tony 'Cold' began to laugh at his opponent, and started kicking and taunting him.

Robin jumped out of his bed, and took his metal stick out of nowhere. John did the same with his own stick. It was a close combat, each fighter blocking the other's attacks. It was like that until John hit him right in the head. Robin got up, and struck again, without success. This time John struck right where the big vcut was, and it began to bleed even more…

Raven was thrashed into the wall by Erica's powers, bringing with her the entire bed!.

'_Nobody_ enters my room.' said an angry Raven. 'Azrath Metrion Zinthos!' yelled out Raven, and threw her black energy at Erica. Erica was not surprised, and made Raven's beam fly out another direction. 'Those words spoil all the surprise, dear.' said Erica, unworried. Then she launched a beam of her own to Raven, and Raven was thrown once again to the wall.

Robin's wound didn't stop him from fighting. He attacked John's legs with his stick, and John fell instantly. Robin pushed a button on the phone, and then he went back to fight. John was already up, and had one of his guns out. He began to shoot his Uzi, but none of the bullets wounded Robin badly. Robin was, literally, running on the wall to escape the bullets. When John shot no more, Robin got back on the floor, and kicked John right in the cheek. He was bleeding. John's swift and yellow eyes gave a furious look. Then a big blue/red light was just out the window. It was the police's helicopter.

'General Situation : TARFU. Team Movement : Operation GTFOT.' said John as soon as he saw the helicopter.

'Roger.' All answered.

'This isn't over, Robin!' yelled John, and jumped out the window. The res of the R.D. Members did the same (jump out the window.) They all landed on water, and got to the boat.

'Situation update, Agent T!' yelled out John.

'SUSFU.' Answered Tony 'Cold'

'What is the ETA?'

'10 minutes.'

The police had lost them, and just went to the tower to see how the Teen Titans were. But 'The Real Deal's had escaped, thus, it wasn't the end of it.

Ohhh man. I liked this chapter! Did you like it? Or not? What was good or bad about it? R&R!


	3. A Death in the Family

Yeah! One review! This is gonna be the most tragic chapter yet (the first chapter that is meant to be tragic) Ok, it may not look like it's tragic at first, but as soon as BB gets… Whoops! Find out what happens. R&R!

Ch. 3- A Death in the Family

The Teen Titans were all in the living room. All were defeated by those strange assassins, and they couldn't accept it. It was just not possible. They had felt something similar in the Hive case. But they were eventually defeated by the Titans! So why would these be any different? They had stopped all kinds of villains, from Red X to Mumbo. And now their rooms were also wrecked. Gunshots, broken beds, ashes, everything.

'I can't believe how badly and how easily I was beat up by that guy!' said BB, very upset.

'Me neither. I was down and helpless in just a few seconds.' said Cyborg.

'Her powers are far too strong, she overpowered me easily.' said Raven.

'The point is that we all need to make improvements in our way of fighting. And major ones. We haven't faced anything so powerful before, so we'll need to train very hard. We'll need to be alert 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and we need to buy guns. In fact, we should buy them now. Cyborg Terra and Star, come with me. Raven and BB will stay here to protect the tower.' All agreed.

The green teen was in love with someone, someone who was in fact living with him, and was alone with him at the tower. The goth princess was also in love with someone. Yes, the only person in the tower left alone with her.

After the first half an hour, the situation got boring, and so BB decided to begin talking.

'So, Rae, what should we do now?'

'I don't really care.'

'Oh c'mon I know you wanna do something.'

'Talk. Let's just talk.'

'Okay, I've been wanting to tell you something a long time ago, but, well, I didn't'

'To speak the truth, me too.'

'Ladies first!' said BB with a laugh.

'I…I…Lo-' Raven was interrupted by BB's kiss, that fraction of a word was enough for him to know what she felt. The next thing Raven knew was that they were in her room, still kissing.

'I love you, too.' said BB, and they locked in a kiss again. BB pushed Raven onto her broken but still soft bed. Suddenly BB's animal mating (I could have used longer, and sillier descriptions instead of 'mating') instinct took over him, and he began to take off his pants. Robin and the others opened the main door and announced themselves (Just in time!) and entered. BB and Raven stopped kissing, and BB put his pants on. The rest of that day, they train like they had ever trained before. Luckily, The Real Deals ddin't attack that day.

The next day, at 5:30 p.m. the Titans went to buy beds and all of that stuff for their rooms. BB was set to protect the tower, after all, it was his turn, and was now the strongest person in the team. So they left, and BB just sat on the sofa, waiting for the others. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was a policeman.

'Pardon, sir, but the Teen Titans apparently ordered some guns from the police station. I have been sent to give them in.'

'Alright, then. Give them here' answered BB, opening the door. He took he package and turned around heading towards the sofa. He opened the box half way there, to see there were no guns.

'Stupid fool.' said the policeman, and charged into BB with his big katana, and thrusted it right into his chest. For BB, it all began to fade into darkness, and there stood the policeman, John, emotionless at the sight of his green foe dying. John cut off BB's arm and head, and wrote a message on the window that said : 'Don't worry. We've got Beastboy's head.'' He took a last look at the place. It was all covered up in blood, the arm was lying there in the window, and the body was on the sofa. He then took a black bag, and put the head in the black bag, and took it into his car.

' _Many men. Many, many,many, many men. Wish death upon me, Lord I don't cry no more. Don't look up to the sky no more. Have mercy on me, have mercy on my soul. Somewhere my heart turned cold, have mery on many men. Wish death upon me…_' sang John in his car, and left towards HQ…

TRAGIC INDEED! I LOOK EVIL THIS WAY. HAHAHA. But I'm not. Just letting my imagination flow. Well, was it good or bad? Is it tragic enough? If not, tell me and expect the most tragic things to come up. R&R!


	4. Now it's Personal

Still no new reviews… But cheer up, for here's my cussing special!

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own the Teen Titans.

Ch 4- Now it's Personal

The Titans were deeply grieved at the loss of their fellow comrade, Garfield Logan. The tower was full of screams and sorrow, after the Titans saw the corpse. Raven had burst into tears as soon as she saw it. Terra, who still loved Beast Boy, went paler than Raven, and was sick for about three hours. Cyborg, BB's best friend, just sat on his bed, he just sat there, not moving a muscle. He was in total shock, and it took him a couple of hours for him to move again. Starfire just went into the screaming. But Robin, he was the guy that took it best. Raven stood up, after hours of weeping over her BB, and said: 'Now it's personal. I'm going to kill them all.' Lots of items were broken while Raven cried.

Robin was looking out the window, seeing a strange little figure, and then a big, dark ball appeared out of nowhere. Then the dark energy was coming closer and closer to the tower's windows. It was Erica, the telekinetic member of the 'Real Deal's.

'Look out!' yelled out Robin, just before the ball hit the windows.

'We are here!' said Erica, bringing 5 dark balls with her. The balls opened up, and there stood all the members of the Real Deal.

'Did you like my present?' John said.

'You killed BeastBoy… You cold-hearted bastard!' yelled out Terra and Raven.

'That's me.' said a proud John.

'Speaking of cold…' said Tony, almost in a whisper. He began to use his powers to lower Terra and Raven's temperature.

'You think that's gonna stop me, you asshole!' yelled Raven.

'This will!' said Jessica, the pyrokinetic, and launched a fireball at Raven. It hit Raven directly, and she fell back.

'Teen Titans, Go!' signaled Robin. He attacked John, who was ready for battle. Starfire fought Jessica, and Cyborg fought Steve.

'You ain't gonna use that arm, ever again.' Tony told Terra, and freezed her left arm, to the point where they would need to amputate it. Raven gave out a battle cry, and used her powers to throw Tony out the window. That was the end of Tony 'Cold'.

'No! Tony!' screamed Erica, who had just sat there, watching her opponents fall.

'You're going to pay for that, you bitch!'

'We'll see who pays who.' said Raven. Erica began to throw her shadow balls, but Raven blocked them, and threw her dark beam. Erica reacted quickly, and threw a beam of her own. The two mighty powers were stuck in the middle, having the same power. But after a while, Raven's beam overwhelmed Erica's, and she was blow into the wall, where she was left unconscious.

Robin, who was fighting John, was having a hard time with him. They were both using their stick, they were at the same level of skills. But at one point, Robin broke his opponent's stick, and had thought he was victorious. But John took out his wakizashi, and broke Robin's stick. John shiethed his sword, and began to fight hand-to-hand. Amazing blows were received by both contenders, but it was John who prevailed.

Starfire was the best contender Jessica had ever fought, and they ended in a draw. Sarah, was laughing at her rival, Terra, who was still on the ground with her frozen arm. But her laughter became screams, when Raven pushed Sarah out the window, too. Raven jumped out the window, and attacked the falling foe with her powers. Sarah fell into the sea, and never came out…

The Real Deals had brought their communicators, so, after seeing the situation, John said: 'Team Move: GTFOT. Agent T and S have been KIA.' And with that, the remaining Real Deals fled.

Terra had to be transferred to a hospital, where after a week, her arm would be amputated. The operation ended, and she was asleep. John waited a couple of hours after the operation to kill her.

'Doctor, may I see Tara? She's a friend of mine, and I want to see how she's doing.'

'Okay, but make it quick.' said the doctor.

'Very well. Thank you, doctor.' Said John. He entered the room, and saw Terra just for one moment. He didn't want to kill the girl he had a crush on, but, duty called. He sat in the chair, where real friends and visitors were supposed to sit on. He sat there. Looking at her beauty. Now, according to him, sleeping beauty. A tear came off his eye.

'_Why me? Why do I have to go through all of this? I suppose, this is my punishment for being the murderer of many, many people.'_ thought John.

'It would have never worked between us, babe.' said John, taking out his dagger. He lifted it, and thrust it right into Terra's chest. John opened the window, and looked down. 10th floor was enough to open the parachute. He jumped, and opened the bag with the parachute, and returned to HQ.

Okay, after you read this, please review. C'mon. Don't be scared. What did you think about this one, huh?


	5. Author Notes

AUTHOR NOTES:-

OKAY, YA'LL. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, I'M NOT GONNA GO ON. IT'S POINTLESS. OH, AND THEY HAVE TO BE DONE BY…. MONDAY. TODAY IS THURSDAY. YOU GOT 4 DAYS.

AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW ANY OF MY STORIES, THEN YOU'RE A BLUE FALCON (SLANG TERM FROM THE ARMY.)


End file.
